Past!
by alyalice456
Summary: <html><head></head>showing the child hood of Mei and her sister Mel when they were younger, when there mom had total control over them...R&R hope you like :</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Past!**

**Hey guys this is a short story I wrote going back to when Mei and Melody were kids (if you did not read my other stories Galla + Galla 2 then you probably don't know that Melody is Mei's older sister)… hope you guys like it.**

**p.s I do not own Galactik football.**

It was a sunny yet cold day in Akillian, it has been seven years since the Akillian ice age began.

The young four year old Mei was sleeping peacefully in her bed, but not for long because her older sister Mel came stomping into the room. She walked up to the bed and shook Mei even though she was already awake but then "Mei are you awake?" she asked

Mei sat up in the bed "I am now what's wrong?" Mei asked her sister, "Mom is making me start ballet lessons" Mei didn't see anything wrong with that then she remembered Melody was the sporty one she hated girly stuff and especially ballet or ice skating.

"she can't make you start Ballet lessons, if you don't want to" Mei said back to her and just that moment there mother walked in with a cross face on her "Mel here you are come along you're going to be late for your lessons" she said and Mel looked back at Mei and then again at her mother "but mommy I don't want to go to ballet lessons I want to go play football" she whined but her mother looked like she was getting impatient.

"Mel don't be so stupid I paid a lot of money to bring you ballet dancing, and you are not wasting it" she said and came over to grab Mel's hand and pull her up, and towards the door Mel looked back once again to see Mei sitting on the bed not knowing that this was going to happen to her in a few years.

_**2 years later**_

_**Mei is eight and Melody is ten!**_

"Mel" Mei called her for her big sister looking for her everywhere "she's gone dear with her mother to go shopping" her father said coming up behind her" she hated that she could not spend any time with her sister anymore because there mother had her gone out of the house twenty- four seven.

"honey why don't you go out and play with some of the kids down at the pitch" her dad said and she thought about it, she did not football that much but then again se never even tried it "okay daddy" she said and went running to grab her coat and gloves "be back in one hour pet" her dad called when she was heading out the door.

It took her just five minutes to get to the pitch, when she was near the gate she stopped there were three boys in there playing football, one was kicking the ball on his foot up and down and the other two playing looked annoyed for some reason "come on Micro-ice quite hogging the ball already" the first boy said.

"I'm just showing off some of my incredible moves" the boy named Micro-ice said "ya showing off is right" the second boy said "fine D'jok don't be such a push over, you hog the ball enough yourself" Micro-ice said and kicked the ball to the second boy named D'jok "think fast sinedd" D'jok said kicking the football towards the first boy named sinedd.

"nice try D'jok but we all know you are to slow for me" Sinedd said mockingly towards D'jok "you haven't seen me at my best yet sinedd" D'jok returned and turned to Micro-ice "when did Thran say him and Ahito were coming?" he asked

"they said they would be right behind us" Micro-ice answered him "well there late" Sinedd said and bit snobby

"come on Ahito were late enough I don't think the others will be happy with you falling asleep" Mei heard a voice behind her and looked behind her too see the boy who must have been Thran and beside him was a boy who looked like he needed a couple hours sleep.

"hello" he said to Mei and she just smiled back "hi" she said "you don't really look like you came to play a bit off football" he said and Mei smiled "no I just went for a walk and I heard something and i came to see what it was" She said to him "well do you want to come play anyway im just meeting up with a couple of friends" he said and Mei honestly was not up for that. No thanks I better be getting home is was nice to meet you" she said and he smiled

"well maybe some other time, I'm Thran by the way" he said "I'm Mei ill see you around maybe" she said and then she started walking away heading home.

"Mei, mom look Mei is over there" Mei heard a familiar voice and then turned to see Melody and her mother coming over to us and her mother did not look pleased "what are you doing out?" her mother asked crossly "I just went for a walk" Mei said back to her she did not want to say that dad said she could go for a walk, she did not want to get him into trouble.

"you know better then going out on your own something could happen to you, you stupid child" she said taking Meis hand and pulling her up the street towards there house.

"what do you mean you let her out, without my permission how dare you" there mother shouted at their father when they got home and both the sisters ran upstairs and into there room listening to all of what they were saying.

"I didn't know I needed permission to let my daughter out for a walk" he said back to her "of course you do what if anything happened to her, if she fell and broke her leg she would have had to miss her lessons starting tomorrow and you know she can't do her lessons with a broken leg or arm." She snapped back.

"Mei looked to Mel "what lessons?" she asked she never heard she was starting any lessons "tomorrow you are starting football lessons at the GYM down near the school" Melody said to her, Mei was not a fan of Football but she knew she could not say no to her mother.

"Footballs just the start baby, next shell be having you do ballet probably or singing lessons" Melody said to her, she didn't think she minded Singing lessons, she liked singing along to familiar song on the radio or hollow telly.

"I'm sorry honey, speaking of which did you happen to tell Mei she is starting football lessons tomorrow or are you just going to surprise her" they heard there father say.

"why would I it's not like she has a choice if she wants to go or not, after I paid the money she is going weather she likes it or not" there mother said and then the conversation stopped so Mei and Melody went to sit on the bed "but what if I don't like football lessons?" Mei asked Melody.

"you just have to suck it up because mom will get mad if you say no, I grew to like ballet maybe you'll grow to like football, maybe one day you will be playing Galactik football" Melody said back to Mei.

"Ya I don't think so I might grow to like football but I don't think I will be doing it pro" she said "but just have fun okay sis, where did you go today on your walk?" Mel asked her sister.

"I went down to the pitch for a walk, and there were a couple of guys there so I went home and then I met you" Mei said.

"okay, listen I am going to go for a shower and then its dinner so ill see ya" Melody said and hoped of the bed "okay" Mei said and got of the bed herself and went down staris to see her daddy.

St dinner Melody sat on the same side as their mother and Mei sat on the other side of the table beside her father "so Mei how would you feel about starting football lessons tomorrow?" there father asked Mei, "I wouldn't mind" I was the only thing she could say without her mother getting mad.

"well that's good and I think you will meet a lot of knew friends, I heard Monna-ice the woman that owns ice bar her son Micro-ice is starting tomorrow I think he is a pretty nice young man" the father said "Melody you have met him haven't you" he asked her.

"ya he's really nice but usually when I see him he's beside the red heard kid what's his name….. Ohh D'jok I think, I never really got to know him but he isn't the politest person when It comes to meeting new people" Melody said to them.

"well I hope he will be like a gentleman when it comes to meeting Mei, I heard hes starting tomorrow too" said their mother.

"may I be excused from the table" Mei asked and mother nodded "you may" he said, "I'm going to bed goodnight" Mei said going up to her room.

**Hey guys I hope you like, I am going to do one more chapter im not sure, review and tell me what you think..:) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Mei's P.O.V**

"Mei, come on you have to get ready for our lessons" I heard my mother call me, it was eight am, so I groaned and rolled over, hoping she would leave me along till later.

But I was wrong, my mother came into the room and walked up to my bed "come on Mei you have plenty of time to sleep, now come on" she demanded and I had no choice but to get up.

I got dressed into one of my track suites and walked out of my room to head down stairs, No one else was up just mom and me, I opened the door to Mel's room and she was sound asleep, I snuck into one of her doors to find a hair band, I usually kept my hair down it was short only to my shoulders but I knew my mom would still want me to put it up.

I walked down to the kitchen to find a bowl of cereal left out on the table for me, then I got there the bowl must have been sitting there for about half an hour because all the cereal was all soggy by now and I preferred them crunchy in the morning "come on Mei hurry up and eat were going to be late" my mother instructed coming in behind me.

The food was horrible I know I was being full of myself but I am very picky when it comes to my food, but I knew there was no saying no to my mother so I forced my way through the retched food.

After five minutes of taking big spoonful's I finally finished turning to realise my mother was standing right behind the chair, "are you trying to make us late?" she questioned and I nodded in a no gesture and she handed me my coat and took my hand and half pulled me out the door.

I slipped on my coat really fast as we stepped into the freezing cold day, it must have been snowing last night because the pathway was covered in a blanket of white snow.

"come on Mei walk faster, we are going to be late" my mother kept saying and I tried to keep up with her to the point where I was nearly running.

We got to the GYM in les then tem minutes but as I suspected we were not late, we were the first ones there, "Hello you must be the Mei am I right" asked a man that came up to us I nodded and he smiled "im going to be your coach my name is James, it very nice to meet you" he said offering his hand for me to shake.

I shook it shyly and looked away, while he looked to my mom and started talking to her, I looked around the GYM it was very big and there were stands on each side, "haha come on bro"I heard someone call and I looked around to see two boys come in the big door, one I recognised as Thran the boy I met the day before, he saw me and waved and walked over "Hey are you starting training today?" he asked.

"Ya" I answered shyly again, he smiled "don't worry it will be fun but I wound watch out for D'jok he is net very welcoming to new people but most of the time he's just nervous that you're going to take his place and be better than he is" Thran said to me.

"don't worry I don't think I'm that good" I joked and she smiled "well don't worry I will look out for Ya" he then looked around as if he was looking for someone then someone came up right behind him "hi" he said nicely "Mei this is my brother Ahito" Than introduced us and I smiled at Ahito "hi Ahito my name is Mei.

"okay you too why don't you show Mei around?" asked James and Thran nodded "come on Mei" he said and they started walking towards a little door over on the opposite side of the GYM.

"this is the store room where all the football and goal posts are put" Thran said but I was not really into it.

James came in behind me and saved me when he said "sorry guys the tour has to be put on hold for now, the others are here, come on" he said and we followed him.

There were three boy I the GYM no, they were the same boys I saw yesterday, "Hey guys look we have our self a new girl today" said Thran to them and they all focused on me.

One of them came over to me "well hello there my name is Micro-ice but you can call me Ice for short" he said winking at me, I smiled and shook my head "Hi Micro-ice my name is Mei" I said and I looked at the other two boys, who had a very uncomfortable look on their faces "I though football was a guy's sport since when do girls play?" asked the one with the red hair who I remember being named D'jok.

"D'jok, don't be like that you know football is for everyone and be nice she is our only girl she is shy and your attitude is not really helping now is it?" James said to D'jok and it shut him up, after saying that James walked out of the room leaving me with them, more like leaving a little kitten in the middle of a big group of vicious dogs.

I looked at him and he glared back at me and I looked down at the ground, I was not going to stay if they were just going to make me feel uncomfortable like this just because of my gender, it isn't fair.

I sucked in a big gulp of breath and looked at D'jok "hi D'jok it's nice to meet you my name is Mei" I said to him and it didn't look like I did things any better saying hi because he continued to glare at me and look at the other kid "Sinedd how do you fell about having a girl in our club?" D'jok said.

"I don't know D'jok I think we should test her before we judge" Sinedd said and next thing I knew there was a ball flying towards me a full spread, I dodged out of the way just in time and that is when all my patience went "what the hell are you trying to kill me?" I asked them and they laughed.

"come if you're a footballer then you should have been able to stop that, not dodge" Sinedd laughed and D'jok looked mad "I'm going to be the best football play there has even been and I'm not going to let some new girl ruin it for me." He said.

"come on D'jok lighten up you here where she was a one point, she could be just as good as you if you give her a chance" Thran said coming out from behind and D'jok did a mocking sound. "okay well test her, I'll start, come on new girl lets go" he said walking away, and I followed him.

We ended up outside in the pitch "let's go Mei if you don't think you won't be able to do this, feel free to back out like a little girl." D'jok mocked me as we stood across from each other, the ball was between us on the ground "likewise" I answered him and he got cross looking.

"okay the aim of the game is the first person to get the ball into the opposite persons goal is the winner, okay ready? Go!" Micro-ice yelled and before I could think I kicked the ball about a milli-second before him and It went through his legs and I followed it, he was running pretty fast after me but I kept running, but I wasn't fast enough, he was there and the ball was out of my grip, I looked around and saw that D'jok was running very fast towards my goals.

I ran as fast as I could after him, eventually I caught up with him and sided the ball out of his possession and I started dribbling towards my goals as fast as I could, when I knew D'jok was coming up fast behind me I took one big leap and kicked the ball with as much force as I could and the ball went flying into the goals.

"And Mei is the winner!" Micro-ice called and I looked around to see D'jok standing about two feet behind me, he looked very angry that he lost and mostly because I won.

"you got luck new-meat" He said stalking of the pitch.

"okay my little children break it up I saw that game and you shouldn't have started Mei out so hard I mean come on guys your acting like your seventeen or something, get it into your head lads, your only eight, nine and ten" he said and he did sound a little angry that we went off.

"sorry coach" the lads said.

Training took two hours, and it was around 12 when we were going home, "Micro-ice lets go home you can meet up with the other boys later okay" Micro-ice's mom was saying to him as he left, he waved to me and I waved back.

Thran and Ahito went home next with their mother and they also waved at me as they left, next went Sinedd but he didn't waved, hell, he didn't even knowledge what I was there, he just walked off.

D'jok came out next but he wasn't with anyone he came over to me "can I sit with you?" he asked and I was really tempted t say no but sighed and scooted over on the bench to make room for him, we sat in silence for a minute "I'm sorry I was such a jerk to you today I guess that is just my way of saying I don't like knew people, it not that I have anything agents you I just don't like change Ya know I don't like the thought of someone coming in and changing everything, I'm sorry" he said and honestly believed him.

"well thanks for clearing it up but you not forgiven yet, something about being nearly hit in the head by a football makes you a bit un-forging" I said to him and he smiled "sorry again" he said and he sounded honest he looked up when he heard someone calling him "D'jok I'm sorry I'm so late I forgot the time" said a woman who must have been his mom.

"its okay Mom" he said getting "who is this?" she asked looking at me and he smiled "Her name is Mei she started today" he said to her and I smiled "hi" I said.

"well hello Mei" she said looking around "where is your mom?" she asked I looked around I didn't know she was never late for me before "I don't know" I said and she smiled "well I know where you live and where passing your house so do you want to walk with us?" she asked, my mom would never ask one of mine or Mel's friends to walk home with us. "okay" I said and we started walking towards my house.

We got to my house and my mother came running out "Mei what are you doing home" she asked "they finish at twelve and there was no sound of you so I walked Mei home, I hope that's was okay" D'jok's Mom said to my mom "thank you very much now Mei come inside its freezing" she directed me towards the door "thank you very much for walking me home miss" I said politely before walking into my house.

I turned and waved at D'jok and he smiled and waved back at me, I enter the house and went into the living room where I found Mel and my father sitting on the couch watching some sort of T.V show I have never seen before "Hey how as football" Mel said and I smiled "it was really fun I can't wait to go back next week and I met a few new friends" I said to her and my mother came in behind me "Mei go up and get dressed for lunch" she said and I went up to my room

…


End file.
